


sete erros (spot the differences)

by lilllac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, this is literally just angst you've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: runways, luke called them. those whose will to fight had vanished. ethan called them traitors, but silena wasn't so sure.seven times they knew they were fighting on the wrong side, and the one time it was too late for them
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard & Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard & Luke Castellan
Kudos: 7





	sete erros (spot the differences)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sete erros](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702343) by lilllac. 



> the title is self explanatory. but basically: seven chapters. seven different situations.
> 
> TW: death fic, major character death, cheating, torture, violence, suicidal thoughts, all of that. do not read if it can cause you undesirable suffering.
> 
> english is not my first language. I apologize for any mistakes to be found.  
> se você fala português, pode ler a versão original se preferir. eu garanto que é melhor. 
> 
> Hope it's enjoyable.

Luke Castellan had a way with words that Silena had never seen before. Don't misunderstand her, she wasn't trying to make excuses as to why she had followed him, with her own feet and her head up, but still, the way he smiled, looked into her eyes and gestured, his melodic voice, charged by the wind like music, and the way it assured her that Cronos's voice in his head was guiding them in the right direction was a little intoxicating.

At the age of twelve, when she arrived at camp half blood, with braces hurting the inside of her mouth and eyes that were beginning to become myopic, Chiron had explained that she would not have a life as difficult, at least not as much as several others had. If she were discreet and learned to defend herself, Aphrodite's daughter could have a completely normal life.

But when she felt the dress wrapping around her heels, the ghostly light that shone above her head and the way the boys, girls, and others were looking at her, Silena no longer knew if she _wanted_ a completely normal life.

"Luke," she called, even so, feeling her voice taking on shape, echoing through the empty, chromed metal walls. It was always so cold down there, in the underground of the hotel where the forces of southern Seattle were gathering to pass supplies.  
It was funny, then, that just when she could hear her own voice coming and going, like an echo, and she knew she had the attention of all demigods and greedy mortals in the surroundings, who now pretended to play cards with each other or babble softly when she, they, Luke, and even the spirits knew that they were looking at her.... It was just the moment when she felt smallest. 

"Silena" he smiled, returning to her.

Luke had stopped being handsome a long time ago. As Aphrodite's daughter, Silena had the right to think that, even though she would never say it out loud. His eyes were empty now, milky like a contact lens left to dust. The scar had expanded, as if it were taking on body together with Cronos' consciousness, and it seemed to peel, and even his smile seemed static, too stretched, with too many teeth.  


But just because someone wasn't _beautiful_ , it didn't mean they weren't _mesmerizing_. Luke still had the same charm as that first day, his voice as charged with promises as that first whisper.

She looked down. Luke had his hands still at his hips, and at first glance, nothing seemed out of place. But Silena knew him better than anyone. Yes, more so than Thalia Grace or poor Annabeth, and her intimacy with the rebel leader had nothing to do with simple carnal contact. She understood Luke because she was a .... She was like him.

And that was her burden. Her cross and her destiny.

He twisted his stiff fingers. There were brown spots under his nails and flickers on his wrists. His forearms were scratched and a trickle of blood still escaped behind his ear.

_Runways_ , Luke called them. Those whose will to fight had vanished. Ethan called them traitors, but Silena wasn't so sure. If any of them went back to camp, then there would definitely be problems, but most of those who wanted to give up seemed too scared to risk the fury of their former friends.

Besides, she herself was in no danger. Luke made sure of that, as he always had. Her face was a mystery, her name nonexistent. Silena came and went between enemy barriers like a ghost, and that was her advantage. Clarisse would laugh at that.

What strength was there in insignificance, after all?

In the beginning, Luke let them go. They ran free between Seattle and Long Island. Until they were eventually eaten by a monster, too tired to fight, or until they were found by something worse. In a half-mortal world, it was sometime the humans that they had to worry more about. 

But Kronos had informed him - Luke claimed - that runways should not receive compassion. Anything leaked would put their plans at risk, and that would automatically put _her_ at risk. So Silena understood the precautions.

This did not mean that when she returned to Cabin 10 and laid her head on the pillow, she had no nightmares filled the screams of runway demigods being dragged by Luke into the depths of the basement, their lives being swallowed up by the earth, their voices lost to the void.

She was startled when he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, and for a moment, so fleeting that it could have been just her imagination, he looked like Luke from before. Warm, genuine. A rebel who fought for those who could not fight for themselves.

"I'm really sorry about all this, really," he said, "I wish things could be different."

"Me too" Silena put a hand over his, feeling her eyes burning and about to shed tears when she closed them “so much. But they aren't ”.

He released her. "No, they're not. But .... For what it's worth, I am happy that not _everything_ has changed ”.

Luke kissed her on the forehead, serenely. They didn't kiss anymore, not on the mouth. Somewhere between the labirynth and Cronos's voice, they knew that whatever they had before, was over. And in those moments, all Silena wanted was to understand what had happened to the scarred boy, and why she couldn't love him the same way as before.

Because her love for him was now such a vile, sticky and hungry creature. And Silena was not proud of that.

He turned his back on her. And later, as Ethan grunted on the other side of the wall, training the sword blows in the dark of the night instead of sleeping, Silena struggled not to hear the screams again. She struggled to forgive Luke.

Just this once more, she swore. It would be the last.

(But it wouldn't. And she wished things could be different ... But they weren't).

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter, with the exception of the last, focuses on a different character. that means you can skip the characters you don't like, but I don't recommend it :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, comments are always appreciated. until next time.


End file.
